Solid-state image sensors were developed in the late 1960s and early 1970s primarily for television image acquisition, transmission, and display. An imager absorbs incident radiation of a particular wavelength (such as optical photons, x-rays, or the like) and generates an electrical signal corresponding to the absorbed radiation. There are a number of different types of semiconductor-based imagers, including charge coupled devices (CCDs), photodiode arrays, charge injection devices (CIDs), hybrid focal plane arrays, and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imagers. Current applications of solid-state imagers include cameras, scanners, machine vision systems, vehicle navigation systems, star trackers, and motion detector systems, among other uses.
These imagers typically consist of an array of pixels containing photosensors, where each pixel produces a signal corresponding to the intensity of light impinging on its photosensor when an image is focused on the array. These signals may then be stored, for example, for later display, printing, or analysis or are otherwise used to provide information about the image. The photosensors may be phototransistors, photogates, photodiodes, or other light sensitive devices. The magnitude of the signal produced by each pixel is proportional to the amount of light impinging on the photo sensor.
To allow the photosensors to capture a color image, the photosensors must be able to separately detect color components for a captured image. For example, in a well known Bayer pattern photosensor array red (R) photons, green (G) photons, and blue (B) photons are captured by different pixel cells of the array. Accordingly, each pixel must be sensitive only to one color or spectral band. For this, a color filter array (CFA) is typically placed in front of the optical path to the photosensors so that each photosensor detects the light of the color of its associated filter. Thus, for an exemplary Bayer pattern photosensor array, each photosensor is covered with either a red, green, or blue filter, according to a specific pattern.
As noted, color filter arrays are commonly arranged in a mosaic sequential pattern of red, green, and blue filters known as a Bayer filter pattern. The Bayer filter pattern is quartet-ordered with successive rows that alternate red and green filters, then green and blue filters. Thus, each red filter is surrounded by four green and four blue filters, while each blue filter is surrounded by four red and four green filters. In contrast, each green filter is surrounded by two red, four green, and two blue filters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,065 to Bayer describes the Bayer pattern color filter array.
Forming a color filter array requires multistep fabrication process that can be complex and difficult to implement to obtain good separation of the color filters. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for improved methods of forming color filter arrays.